The present invention relates to a tear band opening device and more particularly, to a package, for example, a container in combination with a sealing tape having a tear band opening device, the sealing tape containing a thread or a band positioned at the inside thereof, within perforated punch lines between adjacent adhesive portions pasted thereon which is adapted to be used for easily and readily opening the container.
Many types of packages have been developed in the prior art to facilitate the opening of the package. For example, packages have been designed with dotted punch lines disposed along one surface thereof. Also, packages contain a thread positioned along the bottom thereof. However, these packages suffer from a number of disadvantages, such as they are difficult to open easily and thus an opening device, such as a paper opener, must be used for opening these envelopes. Also the prior art devices produce zigzag cuts when using thread positioned along the bottom of a container for opening the container. Furthermore, to place the tear strip containing the thread at positions other than at the bottom crease of a package is very difficult.
Accordingly, to the U.S. Ser. Nos. 901,744 filed by Aug. 29, 1986 (now U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,035, issued Jan. 3, 1989), 901,741 filed by Aug. 29, 1986, 947,806 filed by Dec. 30, 1986 and 042,787 filed by Apr. 27, 1986, and U.S. Design Pat. Ser. Nos. 901,942 filed by Aug. 29, 1987 and 947,966 filed Dec. 30, 1986 entitled "tear strip opening device" owned by the inventor of the present invention, it is to be noted that the inventions do not disclose the use of a sealing tape including a tear strip opening device, which attaches to on a space disposed between a pair of outside covers of a package.